Halloween!
by Derpy Dez
Summary: Little bit of Cluck and Carlee. This is a oneshot, that is all (I cant write summaries ; ;) rated K for non graphic kissing.


**One-shot. Of course there is going to be Cluck in here and Carlee, maybe some more ships too~! **

The Halloween After

It was the end of the apocalypse, and I was (somehow) reunited with all my old friends - including my goofy childhood crush! We (Sarah, Ducky and I) were walking towards the most terrifying looking ride they'd EVER seen when suddenly Carlos had to ruin ALL the fun.

"It's to scary for my girl - and you two!" he explained.

"Carlos, seriously? We've seen WAAAYY worse stuff!" I protested.

" I - uh - no Clementine! You're going on that one, over there! We'll meet you once both rides end outside your ride." he argued. This guy just won't take no for an answer!

"Why don't you go on with Sarah?" asked Duck.

"Yeah! Dad, please?"

"Hmph! Fine, but I'm going on that one in a minute!"

YUSH! Me and Duck high-fived and ran over to the ride with Lee, Kenny ect. I'm suprised Lee didn't want me on this ride! Maybe he realises that I'm much more mature and have seen so much that I'm most likely immune to being scared!

Boy was I wrong! When we got on, Duck and I sat next to each other to see the reactions. Lee and Kenny sat facing us so the ride to them was backwards. It started of normal, just the usual zombie next to us and I was dying to punch it in the gut. However, a huge gang of porcaliene dolls joined and were kicking people and jumping up at us. And then the ride decided "Hey! Why don't we go EXTRA fast while people are beginning to have mini heart attacks?" Well thanks ride! I love you too! My hair was blowing in the wind (some of it in Ducks face) and the started to bring on these creepy girls in nighties, and long, thin hair down to there knees. their faces were beautiful but then they ripped it off and you could see thir flesh. In horror, Ducky grabbed my hand and sqeezed real tight.

"Whats up? Scared?" I teased.

"Noope.. Mayybe.. YES! HELP MEH!" he yelped as a girl with curly, pitch black hair stroked his head. I giggled and the curly haired woman glanced at me and whistled. A gorgeous woman came in front of me and smiled. I smiled back to be polite and she covered my mouth... with a bloody hand! She said "don't mind the blood, its.. its ok! Nothing bad has happened!" them she begun to sob. I heard a chainsaw! "Oh no! It's my husband! Quick, run away! RUN AWAY!" and with that, her husband came and chainsaw-ed her face-skin off! She picked it up and said that I could keep it. No thanks! I heard a high pitched scream and spun my head around. A man was screaming for help because he was hung! And then, people came with knives.. One cut his throut, another four cut off his hands and feet, another four cut off his limbs.. These were good special effects! I jumped when the limb - cutter people all turned to us and grinned. I hugged Duck (making his blush) and became teary eyed. Neither of us were use to hugs from eachother yet! The ride stopped. But we had no escape. Kenny Jr and I begun to cry slightly, not because we were scared, but because we didn't want to be stuck in this hell - hole forever! It was misty and I couldn't see a thing (mostly because even the lights had gone) and we could hear the familiar gurgles of a walker surrounding us. The ride started again and the walker noises gt fainter and fainter.. Was that the last zombie that could start it all again?

We got off the ride and I was shaking, still clutching on to Duck for my dear life. Sarah and Carlos ran over.

"That was SO COOL!" she exclaimed before noticing me. "guess that one was not?"

"Not sure if I want to go on it now.." said Carlos cautiously. Damn right you don't! I think I've had a heart attack. Duck was pale again (like he was when he was bitten) and you could see a slight shade of red in his cheeks.

"You blushin'?" I mocked.

"Nope!" he replied.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Kenny jr!"

"I'm nooot!"

"Come on, Duck, it's so easy to see, Sarah, see if he blushes again! I cuddled him and Sarah begun to squeal: "He does! He does!"

"I knew it!"

"Shhhhhh" I hushed, pressing his finger against my soft lips. "be quiet and everything will be A - OK!"

"Theres only one way you'll make ME quiet." but the thing he did was unexpected and NOT what I had in mind, however I'm not moaning! He pressed his lips against mine and held me close, what?! Lee glanced over his shoulder.. Oh no, Duck was toast. Kenny was laughing so loud it was unbelievable! lee stormed over and pushed us apart immediantly. Oopsie! Duck was smiling to himself, even though his Bat man was eyeing him.

_Carleys POV_

F**k it! I don't care was Lilly says! Todays the day I'm gonna tell Lee how I love his woth a passion! I don't care what he says, I just need to get it off of my shoulders.

"Lee!" called Lilly as she saw me walking over to him whilst eyeing poor Duck. I saw him kiss Clementine before and thought the whole thing was quite cute **( *don't forget the voice crack* KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ authors note). **He walked over to her and she said something I never thought she'd say, that **FEMALE DOG ~authors note.**

"I don't feel like we can trust Carley after what she did to the group" she said smugly.

"It wasn't her, it was Ben!" he yelled, wait - BEN?!

"What?" she took a step back and looked shocked.

"That's right, and she would've survived longer and you would've been aloud in the RV if YOU hadn't shot her!"

"I.." she said guiltily.

"Lee~!" I chirped "Come here a sec!"

He trudged over, stood infront of me and half-smiled at me.

"Whats up?"

"I need to tell you umm.. something!"

"Hmm?" his half- smile got wider.

"I.. I.. I love you, K? Always have after you saved me!"

"Really? Would've never guessed even though you kissed me!" he smirked.

"Oh yeah.. forgot about that.."_the_

He looked down at me and I did what I wanted to do. I kissed him, longer this time though.

We broke it apart when we heard Clem and Duck screaming. They were throwing pumpkin seeds **(they like to call them pumpkin guts ~authors note) **at eachother for no reason att all.

"Better go sort this out." he said, looking down.

"Oh leave them!" I said, kissing his cheek " let them have their fun!"

_Ducks POV_

I can't believe I did it, I kissed THE Clemmy Cloo! Her lips were soft and her reaction was priceless. When Lee broke it up, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging slightly open as if she'd just seen something she would have rather not seen. It was funny, then she threw pumpkin guts **( told ya ~authors note)** at me! WHAT THE HECK?! Sarah was over by her Dad so I guess it was OK? We had a big fight until she clomped me and I fell to the floor. It was funny - I'm not gonna lie - and she was the best clomper EVER! We ended the long day was a hug and soon we fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
